Monsters
You find various type of monsters in mordor3, you will find here all about each category of monsters and where to find them. Normal Monsters Common encounter when you explore the map. => You have encountered a battle. Almost each monster have an unique equipment drop. So you need to fight a lot of different monsters for complete your stuff. Normal monster can be divided in tiers, each tier is more stronger than the tier before : Tier 1 : Sand Crabs, Sand Scorpion, Sand Worm. you can find those monsters in bleach 0 and bleach 1 (and a small part of swamp 2.) Tier 2 : Chomper, Forest Rhino, Mantis. you can find those monsters in bleach 0 (green part) and forest 7 (and swamp 2.) Tier 3 : Beach Crawler, Deset Nomad, Sand Snake, Sand Man. you can find those monsters in bleach 1 and sand pit 6. Tier 4 : Crowler, Mud Beast, Plantos, Sleeky, Swamp Hog, Swamp Veyan. you can find those monsters in swamp 2, freeland 4 and muddy den 8. Tier 5 : Grassland Creeper, Grassland Raptor, Grassland Snake, Grassland Tree, Grassland Werewolf, Mandor, Mogul, Slog. you can find those monsters in grassland 3 and grassland 5. Tier 6 : Centro, Dawngor, Gorvish, Kremper, Promb, Tork. you can find those monsters in pathway 9. Tier 7 : you can find those monsters in hallway 10. Champions Area Champions They appear at determined location on tier 2 and above maps. So there is no tier 1 champion. Example : '' -> There are tracks here from a powerful beast.'' '' =>Track It Down'' ''-> You located the beast!!!'' =>Attack You need to wait before fight a champion again ... =>You search the area looking for a battle, but nothing is in sight. *Tier 2 Champion : Forest Shadow Health : 521 Base Exp : 200 Base Gold : 200 Location : Bleach 0 Timer : 28 mins When you beat one you get a global : ... has defeated a Forest Shadow. *Tier 3 Champion : Scorpio Health : ? Base Exp : ? Base Gold : ? Location : Sand Pit Timer : 28 mins When you beat one you get a global : ... has defeated a Scorpio. *Tier 4 Champion : Fire Golem There is no determined location to find one, see wandering champions. *Tier 5 Champion : Scrinder Health : 6850 Base Exp : ? Base Gold : ? Location : Grassland 5 Timer : 42 mins =>There is a large nesting area here. It wouldn't be difficult to find the owner. When you beat one you get a global : ... has defeated a Scrinder. Wandering Champions They appear as random event when you explore tier 4 or above maps. *''Fire Golem'' A wild Fire Golem stomps on the ground shaking the entire area. It then looks at you menacingly. Health : ? Base Exp : ? Base Gold : ? Special Drop : Firestone Amulet When you beat one you get a global : ... has defeated a Fire Golem. Bosses While killing monsters on an area, the boss of this area can be invoke as a global event. They appears on tier 4 and above area. So Boss can be fight by various players, each players who fight this boss won the same reward. Tier 4 Boss : Undead Mist Health : 32k Location : Swamp 2 Tier 5 Boss : ?